


A bigger world

by MidnightJoker



Category: Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Next Generation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Rose and Daniel have finally settled down and become parents, putting Mr. Grizz's onslaught behind them life is now on their side.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4 (Splatoon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Babies!

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Rose's and Daniel's children develop their kid forms early (same happens for Rudy's family)

**(Daniel's POV)**

It had been some years since Mr.Grizz's onslaught, Rose and I were now 20 years old and married, ever since the near extinction of non-humans, I was unable to produce my own ink for turf wars, so I took to medicine and I work at Inkopolis hospital and life was great, Rose works at Ancho-V games as a game designer but strangely enough, today I received a call.

_(Ring!)_

"hello?" I ask. I heard Rose, she was breathing rapidly.

"Daniel, come to room 8 quick! The twins..." She whispers. I hear her hang up, and quickly run to room 8, I pick up speed and I take a left turn, I came in as Rose held the twins in her arms she looked at me and smiled.

"I missed it?" I asked. I just sigh, as Rose notions me towards her.

"They are so cute. Do you wanna hold one?" Rose asked me. I walked over as she gently placed the orange haired octoling girl in my arms.

"Hi there, Twilight." I say. "You and your brother are so cute!" Rudy and Daphne walk through the door as Daphne held a little inkling girl in her arms, Rudy laughed as he slapped my back.

"Looks like our life is going to be harder than yours." He says. I adjust Twilight into my arms, she gives me a tiny smile.

"I... I love them so much..." Rose whispered. "They are so beautiful!" Cynthia came in as she gave me a few blankets for the babies. I wrapped them in the blankets as Rose kissed the baby boy, who she named Isaac on the forehead. Rose and I got paternal leave as I grabbed the babies and prepared to leave.

"I-I won't get to show them love and affection until tomorrow.." Rose stammered worryingly. "Take care of them please?" I gave a reassuring nod and left with them in my arms, they were still asleep as I got them to our house as I placed them in their colorful cribs with a stuffed toy in each one. I just had to wait for a day until Rose would come home.

**(chapter 2 coming soon)**


	2. Rose's octophobic mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally returns home, and what better thing than for the twins to meet their grandparents? Probably Rose's Octophobic mother, that will ruin the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's mother is Octophobic, which means she hates Octorians, this will lead to argues.

**Rose's POV**

I was finally let go from the hospital as I seen Daniel coming for me, he had the babies with him, they let out babbles as soon as I got in the car.

"Oh, how are my cute little agents?" I say. The twins peacefully sat in their baby seats babbling stuff to each other, I looked over to Daniel and gently gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're going to be such a good father..." I say. His face turns bright red and he clears this throat.

"Can we see my dad?" I begin. "I want him to meet the twins!" Daniel pulls the car over as we land in front of my parent's house. I put on a bright hoodie as I walk inside, everything was still as I remember, I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Rose? Don't tell me you brought you little boyfriend here!" My mother says. I let out a sigh, Daniel was busy trying to comfort the twins, which didn't make things easier for him or me.

"Hey mom." I replied, my mom saw the ring on my hand, she looked at Daniel's hand, sure enough, she saw the ring on his finger.

"You married him?!" My mother asked.

"Yes, and that's a problem?" I ask.

"Octorians belong underground!" She says.

"Mom, my _daughter_ is an octorian." I begin. "I married Daniel, I have children, one of them is an octoling." She slaps me hard,

"You truly are low, marrying an octorian to have a freak of a daughter!" She says. Then I slap her hard.

"You have no right to call me 'daughter!'" I snap. "Most of my life, my father raised me! When I brought Daniel home to meet you, you were always partying! Dad approved of Daniel and Dad will approve of his own grandchildren!" I walk over to Daniel and gently grab Twilight.

"Let's go." I say I open the door as Daniel and I walked out, my mother was left with the word in her mouth.

"Rose, wait!" My mother yells.

"Don't worry, you won't see me, my husband, or my daughter ever again.." I say. I gently lower myself into the car, and gently placed Twilight in the back, we drove off, never seeing her again.

"It's ok..." I hear Daniel say.

"No, she had no right to insult you, she had no right to insult Twilight!" I say. He stops the car on the side of the road, he hugged and kissed me.

"You're not going to worry about her, ok?" he says. I nod in reassurance as he drives of to our house, I grab the twins as Daniel guides me to their room, I gently place each one in their crib and kiss their foreheads.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to witness that, my beautiful little agents." I whisper. I close the door gently as I leave, letting them sleep.

**(Chapter 3 comin soon)**


	3. Bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a bad dream about losing her family to Tartar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the dream, Twilight and Isaac are three years old. Idk what the inkling equivalent of 'eyes watering' is

**Rose's POV**

_(Where am I?)_ I thought to myself. I walked through the mysterious long hallway, my footsteps echo through it, each step sounding heavier than the last.

"Daniel? Isaac? Twilight?" I ask. My voice echoes too, I walked through the hallway as I was in an empty room, when Commander Tartar came down from the ceiling.

"If it isn't Agent 3!" He says. The crank on his side spins and spins as he talks.

"Tartar?! I thought you were dead!" I say startled. I can hear him chuckle.

"Not anymore." He laughs. "I suppose you want your precious 10,008 back, huh?"

"Where is he?!" I roar.

"I wouldn't be so loud, you wouldn't wanna wake up 10,009 and 10,010 would you?" He laughs.

_(10,009? 10,010?)_ I thought. A panicked expression comes over me.

"My kids..." I whisper.

"You're right. Now, you want them alive? Submit to my rule. But I'll give you a chance to say goodbye to them." He lowers them down, as I walk over. I gently kiss Daniel and I look at Twilight, she was awake unlike Isaac and Daniel.

"Mommy leave?" Twilight asked curiously. My eyes began to ink up as ink tears ran down my cheeks.

"Promise me, you'll be good. For daddy and mommy?" I ask. She hugs me, our orange hair just waving and flowing in the wind of the hall.

"Miss you!" She cries.

"I'm going to miss you too, you and your brother." I whisper. I gently rub Isaac's hair as I walk towards Tartar.

"If I do this, you'll let them go, right?" I wondered.

"No, I lied. I'm going to blend them first." He says. My hair and eyes turn turquoise along with the tips of my fingers, I rush up and destroy Tartar, and break his microchip with my bare hands.

"Mommy?" A voice says. I turn around and give off an angry glare, it was Twilight. She began to whimper as ink tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Mommy mad at me!" She cried. I begin to get worried, my hair turns orange as my eyes turn blue.

"No, no. I'm sorry sweetie!" I panic. She just cries and cries. The next words she says just shake me to my core.

"Mommy scary!" She said. I felt one of my hearts break.

 _(You're a terrible mother, Rose.)_ I nag myself mentally. _(You sacred your own daughter! She is scared of you!)_

**(Rose wakes up in the middle of the night)**

"Hey, you seem pretty upset, are you ok?" Daniel asked. He gave me some warm milk as I blew on it to cool it down a little.

"I had a terrible dream." I whisper as my voice grows quiet. "Tartar was alive and he captured you, and the kids.I beat him but I scared Twilight." Daniel grows worried as he listens to what I tell about my dream.

"I scared her half to death, I could still hear her calling me scary..." I say. "I'm going to be a terrible mother..." Daniel hugged me, he knew how to cheer me up.

"I know you're going to be a great mother!" He says. I sip some warm milk as I begin to doze off, I start to have the dream again, but Daniel fell asleep embracing me.

I didn't have the dream, I just felt safe with Daniel's arms wrapped around my waist. Tonight was a dream powerful enough to make me forget any nightmare.


	4. Off the hook moves in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off the hook has decided to move in with Rose and her family, what happens when twins have two pop star grandmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are three years old Twilight is called 24 by her family.

**(Daniel's POV)**

"I'm big girl!" 24 says as she turns into her Octopus form.

"Yes you are, sweetheart." I say. I hear the doorbell ring, who could that be? I open the door, it was Momina.

"Momina? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Pearlie and I are moving in! We're going to help you take care of the twins!" Momina says. The house we lived in was pretty big, and my moms have retired.

"Speaking of the twins, where are they?" Pearl asked. The twins came and hugged them.

"Grandmas move in?" 24 wondered. I helped them move in as Rose sat down, we all came to the living room, there was a comfortable silence which 24 broke by beginning to ask questions.

"What Daddy like?" 24 asks.

"Oh, you're father was very energetic for his age when he was little, when he got trapped in the metro, he became strategic." Pearl began. "But he was a big crybaby at your age, kid." Rose burst into laughter as my face turned red.

"You're mother practically melted when she met you're father, though she couldn't balance anything." Momina says. Rose quieted down as we both heard the kids laughing, which made us smile and laugh.

"When 24 was a baby, I was scared she wouldn't be able to turn into her octopus form, but last year, when I tried to help her walk, she transformed mid-fall." Rose sighs. Pearl explained that her parents had passed away and let everything to her and Momina, that our kids would get some too, for now, all we had to do was to give them a good life. Which I am always willing to do!

**(TBC)**


	5. 24 starts preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months pass, 24 and Isaac start preschool, but what happens when 24's teacher is being mean to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start using a different style on my stories. (Oof)

Rose:Sweetheart, time to wake up!

(Rose walks into 24 and Issac's room and gently wakes them up)

24:Where's Daddy?

Rose:He'll take you to preschool, can you get dressed please?

24:Ok.

(The twins eat some breakfast while Rose and Daniel dress them, they head into the car as the twins are dropped off at Inkopolis preeschool)

**(At the preschool)**

???:Welcome, I am Mrs. Sunrise. Nice to meet you all.

All:Good Morning!

Mrs. S:Oh, what is your name? (Looking at 24)

24:I'm Twilight, but my grandmas and my family call me 24.

Mrs. S:Oh, two grandmas? Well you sit right over there in the corner.

24:But that's the time out corner....

Mrs. S:Exactly, you're in time out. Now go over there!

(24's day hasn't gone so well, she did make friends with an inkling boy, a young Salmonling, and a human girl)

Mrs. S:You're father is coming, stay there, brat.

24:But... I didn't do anything wrong...

(Mrs. Sunrise gets furious and tips one of 24's fangs out, causing her to burst into tears.)

Rose:WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!

Mrs.Sunrise:Mrs.Spletter! It's not what it looks like!

Rose:You pulled my daughter's tooth out and you say it's not what it looks like?!

Mrs.Sunrise:I need this job...

Daniel:Everything ok in here? I heard screaming from the parking lot.

Rose:This insane woman just pulled out our daughter's tooth. That's it, I'm complaining to the school board.

(Rose grabs 24 and cleans her mouth from any ink dripping from the tooth. Mrs.Sunrise eventually got fired after Rose for her complaint through, Marina and Pearl comforted the crying 24 and tried their best to make her forget what happened)


	6. Side effects may include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has been having trouble sleeping, ever since being hijacked by Tartar she has been worried sick about Daniel, and her family. Can our poor former agent get over it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Commander Tartar.

**(In Rose's dream)**

Rose:Where am I? The metro?

**(Rose heard chuckling as she grabbed her hero shot, she saw Daniel on top of a platform?)**

Rose:Daniel? Where are the kids?

**(No response from Daniel)**

Rose:Daniel?

**(Daniel turns around, turquoise goo attached to the right side of his face, the same color was in his hair and eyes)**

Daniel:I have no choice, I will eliminate you for Lord Tartar.

Rose:What did you do to my husband?! Where are my kids?!

Daniel:Pah, 10,008 was too easy to capture, the moron tried to stop me from blending his kids, they failed.

**(Rose attempted to attack but her mind woke her up, it was almost 5 a.m)**

Rose:Must've been a nightmare. (She goes back to sleep, her mind makes her see another illusion)

Daniel:R-Rose?

Rose:Daniel! Are you ok? Where are the kids?

Daniel:24... Is ok, Isaac... hijacked...

Rose:You're going to be ok, right?

Daniel:N-No...

Rose:Daniel? Daniel?! (She tries to wake him up, but shakes his lifeless body) no... no..I

**(Rose wakes up, Daniel was on her side looking worryingly.)**

Daniel:Rose, are you ok? You were crying.

Rose:I I'm having nightmares about what happened years ago.

Daniel:Ok, calm down, what happened?

Rose:I kept dreaming that Tartar had hijacked you, or one of the kids and you nearly died! (She cried into Daniel's arms as he comforted her)

Daniel:I will never leave you. I will help you and the kids.

Rose:What happened while I was asleep?

Daniel:I took the kids to school and my moms are listening to their old music.

Rose:Thanks, I don't wanna scare the kids, but I hope they're ok.

Daniel:Tartar is dead, and we are fine. Relax, ok?

Rose:I love you. I love you and the kids. (She hugs him kissed his cheek) if Tartar were to return, I'd finish him off.

**(chapter 7 coming soon.)**


	7. trip down memory lane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter detailing Rose's life with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a chapter? the protagonists are 16 then they become 20-ish

**(scenario 1:Rose and Daniel's first date)**

Rose:We're finally here, Wahoo world!

Daniel:There's no way I'm getting on any unsafe rides.

Rose:Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase? would you still ride the death drop with me?

Daniel:Fine, but I get motion sickness.

Rose:It'll be fine!

(the two end up riding the death drop with Daniel who looked like he was about to vomit.)

Rose:the trash can is that way. (she guides him there as he lets his lunch loose in the trash can and wipes his mouth)

**(Scenario 2:Daniel meets Rose's parents)**

Daniel:Are you sure they'll like me?

Rose:I'm completely sure! besides, one of my Uncles is an octoling.

Daniel:I'm just so nervous, what if they wanna shoot me with their weapons?

Rose:C'mon, I already promised them that you would show up to meet them, there's no backing up now!

(Rose opens the door and she and Daniel walk in.)

Rose:Mom, Dad, let me show you my boyfriend!

Daniel:H-Hello miss...

Rose's Dad:ha! I like this one already!

Rose's Mom:Too Octorian, choose another boyfriend.

Rose:Mom, I'm not dating anyone else. I'm staying with Daniel!

Rose's Dad:C'mon, Daisy, you have no right to decide. most of you're life is party, party, party.

Daisy:Oh, what would you know, Ralph?

Daniel:Am I interrupting?

Rose:no, my parents argue all the time when I mention you.

Daisy:I won't let my daughter around a stupid octarian who will just sweep her off her feet and steal her from me!

Daniel:I think I'll head home....

Rose:Daniel, wait!

Daniel:I, I don't want any stress between you guys,,,

Ralph:You upset the poor kid, now look at what you done!

Rose:Daniel? Daniel! Mom, why did you do this? I HATE YOU!!

Daisy:Young lady, you do not shout at me!

(Rose chases after Daniel, and they kiss in the rain, before both decide to return home.)

**(Scenario 3:Rose's pregnancy. Rose and Daniel are 25)**

Rose:ok we told your family, now we tell mine.

Daniel:Right.

(Rose knocks on the door and her father answers it, letting both inside.)

Ralph:So, how're my daughter and son-in-law doing?

Rose:Dad, if you ever get the chance, can you tell mom I'm pregnant?

Ralph:Sure, I'll tell the old b- wait, I'm gonna be a grandpa?!

Rose:Yeah... in about 9 months.

Daisy:You little, why are you pregnant with an Octoarian's baby?!

Rose:Mom, it's my decision! I'm the one who's gonna have twins!

Daisy:oh great, two of them?!

Ralph:I felt like the Great squid has blessed me with good luck! I'm gonna be a grandpa to twins!!

Daisy:No way those _things_ will call me grandma.

Daniel:I mean, we weren't gonna tell them about you anyway so.......

Rose:I'm just telling them about dad, they don't deserve to be harmed by you mom!

Daisy:Fine by me.

**(Chapter 8, soon?))**


	8. 24 enters high school gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little friend, 24 has just become a freshman at Inkopolis high, How will out little Octo girl fair out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain a lot of time skips. Justin (The only human in 24's friend group is gay, he's dating Roger. Includes thieving and murdering teachers)

**(24 is a high school freshman, she is 16)**

Rose:24! Wake up, you'll be late to school!

24:Coming, mom! (She gets dressed as Isaac is downstairs eating)

Daniel:Well, school doesn't start now, so you got 20 minutes left to eat. (24 eats as Daniel takes her and Isaac to school while Rose works on making more games.)

**(At school)**

Sally (Salmonling girl):Yo, 24! Over here!

24:Sally! Roger, Justin, Alexa!

Alex (Inkling girl):What's up? Ready for school?

Justin:Yeah, I just wanna see the fights, ain't that right, babe?

Roger (Inkling boy):You skipped three classes to record the fights. Your my hero!

24:Last one in is a rotten Crusty Seanwich!

Roger:Oh, it's on!!

(The five rush off and head to their science class)

Mr. Mcsplat:Alrighty class.... Turn your books to page 27...

Roger:What kinda books are these?

Justin:What do you mean?

24:Mr Mcs, have you been taking stuff from _every_ female student's locker?

Mr.Mcsplat:No! Quit accusing me!

Sally:Your literally holding 24's lucky pen.

Mr.Mcsplat:You five are the bane of my existence!!

Roger:Duck!

(The five are aimed at and they hide under their desks.)

Classmate 1:This guy's gone nuts!

24:Ok, I'll put my hand out, maybe he's gone?

(24 does so, and _Stab!_ )

Roger:24, are you ok?

24:H-He stabbed me, My hand's inking...

Roger:The exit is open, punch it!!

(The five dash as fast as they can, and they hide in the cafeteria along with their class, and Isaac?)

Isaac:Yo, sis. You ok?

24:Ow, ow, ow, ow! Don't touch my hand so hard, it hurts!

(Roger wraps some band-aids to 24's wound as the door is heard almost breaking)

Isaac:Aw man, not your teacher too!

24:Too?

Isaac:When I came from the bathroom, my teacher started attacking my class, I wasn't able to save anyone so I bolted...

Classmate 1 (24's class):The police should be outside!

(The door broke, it was Rose.)

Rose:Isaac, 24?

24:Mom? Do you know what's going on?

Rose:Your two teachers were prison convicts, they violated their restraining order.

Isaac:What about classes?

Rose:They were cancelled, Come on, everyone needs to get in the bus, Isaac, 24 come with me.

(The school is evacuated, the rest of the teachers are re-interviewed, and the principal apologizes.)

(Ships in the school:Roger and Justin, I might consider making 24 bi, though Idk yet.)


	9. School is back up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after two teachers are arrested Inkopolis high reopens it's doors, hopefully nothing goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inkling girl in 24's friend group is sign

**(1 week after chapter 8 time wise the five are in school)**

24:Can't believe we barely got away from that guy last week.

Sally:Yeah, you lost some ink last week.

Justin:Did you guys hear? The school's thinking of having a career day!

Roger:What do your parents do, 24?

24:My mom works for Ancho-V games as a game designer, and my dad is a doctor.

Sally:Oh yeah, my mom is friends with yours 24.

Roger:My mom is just traumatized. Guess living in the moon for years affected her...

Justin:You guys wanna do a turf war after school? They've made devices that allow humans to participate.

Roger:Count me in!

Sally:Same.

Alex:(sign language) Turf war? Sounds like fun, I'll cheer you guys on!

24:I'll grab my Octoshot then we meet up at the lobby at 2:30!

**(The group rush to their homes and grab their weapons)**

Rose:Where do you think you're going, young lady?

24:They're still inspecting the teachers, so my friends and I are doing a turf war!

Rose:But you better be back by 5 pm!

24:I will!

**(24 leaves as she meets up with her friends)**

24:Here we go!

(Alex is in the plaza as Roger, Sally, 24, and Justin are.I'm the match)

Alex:(sign) You got this! Kick their rear ends!

(The match spewed on long and hard, 24 splatted the most opponents as Roger splatted a couple, in the end, 24's team won)

24:Man, that match was hard. Thanks for cheering on us, Alex.

Alex:(sign and blushing) N-No problem, 24...

(The two fist bump as the five leave, but knowing them, they buy and eat some of Crusty Sean's food. The group laughed and laughed then headed home)


	10. Splatfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 participates in her first splatfest! Can she pull through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Who is excited for Ketchup vs Mayo splatfest tomorrow? I wish luck to everyone participating. If you find someone named Midnight on team Ketchup, that's me.

**24's P.O.V**

I yawn, I wake up and hear my alarm U shut it off and walk down stairs.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom says. "Are you ready for.splatfest?" I simply stop chewing my food and look surprised.

"What's today's theme?" I ask trying not to choke on my food, my mom unfolds the newspaper as my dad places a plate of food down for himself.

**(This is my splatfest theme)**

"The theme is... " My mother begins "Anime vs Video games"

"Gold for Anime, Crystal for Video games." My dad says reading the ink colors page.

"Oh carp! I'm going to be late!!" I yelled. I ate some food and ran, I almost bumped into my cousin Kat, we rushed down to the square as I pulled out my dualies, then quickly out them back.

"Team Weeb!" I heard my friends chant from the square. I quickly run up and join them.

"Team Weeb!"

"Team Weeb!"

"Team Weeb!"

I was surprised that Alex was chanting too, we ran chanting into the square.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls, Species of all ages! Welcome to the Anime vs Video games Splatfest!!!!" Grandma Pearl yells.

"This splatfest will prove which is better, Anime or Video games! May the best side win!" Grandmina announced. My team was ready, and we faced off against Kat's team. From what I knew, my dad couldn't participate in the splatfest because his job wouldn't let him, similar to my mom.

"We're winning!" I say. The opposing team was to busy trying to recover as we ended up gaining more turf.

•Splat!•

I had splatted my cousin, the match had come to a close as we had won the first match, there were still fifteen matches left. Boy was I glad when they closed school for this!

"That was awesome!!" Roger laughed. "When Sally crushed them with her roller, and even Justin was awesome! No one can ride tails like him!" My cousin let out a small scoff as she left, her team right behind her.

**(TBC)**


	11. 24 enters smash bros? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decides to retell the story of how she entered smash bros and how Daniel survived world of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future smash bros fanfic? Idk yet...

**24's P.O.V**

I was recently going through the closet in my room, when I seen a small white envelope with a mysterious symbol on it.

"Hey, mom? I found a weird letter. It seems to be ancient!" I say.

"Ancient?! How old do you think I am?!" She responds. She takes the letter and lets out a small chuckle.

"You found my smash bros invitation." She laughs. "This sure brings back memories..."

**(Flashbacks to when Rose was first invited to the roster Her P.O.V)**

"Babe! Babe!" I say as I rush up to him. I gently kiss him as I pull out my smash invitation.

"I'm going to smash bros! They invited me!" I chirp. He looks heartbroken, I could understand, the one girl he loved... was leaving him, I hugged him as tears ran down our cheeks.

"I'll write.... and, and I'll call everyday! You and my dad better pick up!" I say. "I'll even send photos of any friends I make over there!" He accompanied me to the boat, I got on as I looked back, he was waving goodbye to me, even wishing me luck to come out on top. I got on the boat as it transported me away from Inkopolis, I still felt sad, heartbroken even, I should've given my invite to someone else, Daniel is really special to me.

**(World of light events Daniel's P.O.V)**

"What the shell is going on?!" I heard, I quickly ran, attacking shadow creatures with my dualies and attacking them, I used auto bombs to track them down, and many Booyah bombs to blow them away! Still, I could not find Rose.

"These dark creatures must've gotten her already..." I whisper. A giant turtle like creature grabs me and drags me to the center of Inkopolis.

"You will serve Lord Darkhon, or be erased from existence!" The creature roars, I uppercut it's jaw with my head and free myself, a shot of orange ink flies by my ear, as it hits the dark creature, a few splat bombs knock it out.

"Daniel, are you ok? Did those shadows hurt you?" I hear a voice say. Rose? She has saved my life, but she was accompanied by a blonde haired kid with powers. I grunt as I try to stand.

"Lucas, can you take Daniel back to the mansion?" Rose asked.

"No, I won't retreat like a wimp! I'm going to fight alongside both of you!" I grunted.

"You don't know how to fight!" Rose exclaims.

"I destroyed plenty of light and dark creatures. Let me come with you!" I argue.

"Fine." She says. "But I will never forgive myself if you die." The three of us walk to the center of Inkopolis, as a giant black and purple creature begins to look at us with it's giant eye. It seemed _dangerous._

"The god of darkness..." Rose begins. "Darkhon..." Lucas heads towards Darkhon as Rose and I defend inkopolis.

"How many of these dark creatures are there?!" I cry.

"About 75." She responds. "Maybe less." We start defeating the shadows as they disappear, had Darkhon left? We looked up, he was no longer there. Inkopolis was ruined. I let out a cry of agony and pain as Rose worryingly rushed towards me.

"Doctor! Anyone, I need help!" Rose cries. "You're going to be Ok!" A dog standing on two legs comes and heals me, my mysterious pain went away, as Rose lifted one of my arms over her head, she was guiding me towards a large mansion as she kissed my cheek, relieved I had only been through a mysterious pain and not death.

**(End of flashback 24's POV)**

"Your father was invited after that. Most of inkopolis is merged with the world of smash, so you can make human friends of you just head to the edge of town." My mom says. I was very interested, fighting alongside the multiverse's greatest warriors? She was definitely fresh!

(New chapter comin soon!)


	12. 24 enters smash bros? part 2:Grown ups edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Rose have entered the smash mansion, now that 24 and Isaac are a lot younger, life will be happy for them right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids of the previous smash fighters de-age some years. Plus cat fight.  
>  misleading title

**Rose's POV**

I open the portal to the smash realm 24, Daniel, and Isaac followed me as my kids began to get younger? The four of us finally arrive to the mansion. I the look over, Daniel was holding toddler version of our kids, how was this possible?

"Rose, the kids turned into toddlers." Daniel says. "I'm getting teary eyed here!" I giggle and kiss his cheek as I walk inside. The mansion was bigger than last time, Daniel went with the kids inside the mansion as I was _starving_! I put my bags on the smash mansion elevator where they would be taken to storage, Master hand had taken the children to a play area where Jigglypuff sung to put any crying babies and toddlers to sleep.

"Rose!" Princess Peach says. I walk into the kitchen as we chat, Daniel was with the other men either arm wrestling or trying to burp the alphabet backwards while spinning for hours on a bat.

"What did you do after you went back home?" Peach asked me.

"Well, Daniel and I went on more dates, He proposed to me, he married me and now we have two beautiful children." I say. I grab some meat and make myself some sandwiches as Peach grabbed my hand with the wedding ring on it, it sparkled and gleaned as Peach observed it carefully.

"This ring is so beautiful! How did someone like Daniel afford it?" Peach wondered.

"Well h-" I begin before I stop myself and state at her. "What do you mean _someone like Daniel?_ " I ask trying to hold my anger in.

"You know... someone who barely goes by." She smirks. "Daniel doesn't do any good things."

"He saved me and our home world!" I say angrily.

"Did I upset you, little miss tomboy?" She grinned "Daniel doesn't have as good of a life as my Mario!"

"At least I know how to defend myself!" I yell. "Plus Daniel _actually_ qualifies as a doctor! Mario just throws pills!"

"Pah, Daniel has only gone to save you. Your life must be boring." She sighed. I tackle her to the ground.

"At least I don't cheat on my husband and blame it on being kidnapped!" I yell as I rapidly punch her.

"At least I don't die when I drink water!" She says.

"Well at least I can have my own children and not resort to adoption!" I say. Peach just threw me on the floor as we got up.

"You still suck." Peach says.

"You have no right to criticize me, little miss kidnapped." I say.

(Tbc)


	13. Rose's unsettling dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime falls on the smash mansion as one inkling has a lot of nightmares haunting her

**Rose's POV**

I tried to stay awake, but my eyes had begun to close. Master hand had supposedly put the babies and toddlers to sleep in another room, I heard footsteps, it was Daniel.

"Rose, I'm taking you to bed." He says. I feel him scoop me up in his arms and he carries me, his gentle hands guarding my head from danger similar to how I saved him. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, a blush spread across my face.

"I love you, my hero! I love you!" I say. I kiss him as he gently lowers me into the bed, I tighten my grip around his neck.

"R-Rose, your choking me!" He whispers.

"I'm not going to sleep until my hero of a hubby joins me!" I pout. He just chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"You're cute when you talk like that, you know?" He says. Daniel walks to the other side of the bed after I let go, he took off his shoes as I heard the faint sounds of russling blankets. The bed creeks. He fell asleep as I began to doze off.

"Sweet dreams." He tells me. (I fall asleep as Daniel falls asleep too)

**(Rose's dream, still her POV)**

Huh? Where am I? I look down at my hands, turquoise goo? Oh no, I was hijacked! I looked down at an injured Daniel, he was struggling to pick up his Octoshot, my arm acted on it's own as it grabbed the hero shot...

No...

It slowly lifted it up...

No...

It pointed at Daniel...

No...

It had pulled the trigger which had killed Daniel....

NO!!!!!

The scenery moved and shifted, Daniel was still dead, except we were in a small alleyway, I cried gently, my heart had broken.

"INKOPOLIS POLICE DEPARTMENT! You're under arrest!" An officer yelled. They placed cuffs on me, I wanted to cry, I wanted to plead for mercy.

"Why would I kill an Octoling that I love?" I say. The officer just put me in the patrol car as we sped off.

**(The dream ends it is 9 a.m)**

I wake up, Daniel was still asleep, I pressed my ear on his chest.

_Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump._

I gently placed my head on his chest as I fell asleep, as if Daniel knew I was there, he embraced me. I embraced him back.

"Another nightmare?" He asks sheepishly. "I've got you covered."

"Please..." I whisper as I tear up "Make me feel safe..."

**(chapter 14 coming soon!)**


	14. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter just ending this story

So here's the deal, I'm ending the story.

There's this game called A hat in time, and I wanna do a story on it, Snatcher is my favorite character in the game, even though I never played it. Here's the thing for my story:

Hat Kid is possessed by Vanessa in order to get close to Snatcher (Prince)

Bow Kid knows that Hat is possessed and tries to warn Snatcher, but Snatcher doesn't believe her.

Due to Hat and Bow's advanced language, Vanessa is unable to completely control Hat kid's body and slowly gains control over her body this also means Vanessa can't speak well in Hat's body.

With everything going on, I might have to push the Punkbladeshipping stories back at least until after this new story is finished.

Dadcher moments.

Snatcher becomes The Prince again, but more modern.

Possible rebirth of Hat and Bow? Probably!


End file.
